


Genderstuck Extras

by QuinsValoria



Series: Genderstuck AU [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dead Aradia, F/F, F/M, M/M, POV Aradia Megido
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinsValoria/pseuds/QuinsValoria
Summary: A collection of scenes that don't quite fit into the main fic as of right now; some may be plugged in in a future rewrite.





	Genderstuck Extras

**Author's Note:**

> Set bettween chapters 6 and 7, aradia contemplates her ex moirailegience with sollux and pulls herself back together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set bettween chapter 6 and 7, Aradia contemplates her ex moirailegience with Sollux and works on piecing herself back together.
> 
> Some of the motivation behind the breakup, might be integrated back into the main story in the future.

Aradia doesn't know how to feel. 

 

Feelings are ephemeral for her right now, and pulling herself together enough to feel is like catching smoke. 

 

That isn't to say she doesn't feel at all, she definitely does, bright bursts of _something_ gone so bright and fleeting she can't quite grasp it before it's gone. 

 

Even so, she can't quite forget the feelings of Before, the pain, the grief, of seeing sollux's face in the clouds, screaming soundlessly and covered in gold and dropping in streams. 

 

Her leaving him somehow, making way for his true support, his piller. Her support helping them win the game. 

 

He other troll, hugging him, they sit together after everything, happy, flushed, _pale_. There is no place for her in his diamond. 

 

Aradia had played her part approaching him, the seed that started The Game. A touch there, a smile here, he followed her like a lamb off a cliff. 

 

She had miscalculated. 

 

She had not known the siren’s lure of the diamond quadrant, the draw of unconditional support. The company. The affection. The love. 

 

She can't quite touch the broken shards of her self; the threads of emotions stretch gossamer like spider silk between them them. She doesn't have the energy or the want to care, too busy carefully piecing and gluing the bits of herself, fixing as much as she can before The Game. 

 

She has a role to play and it was no time to fuss about something she does or does not have. Karkat has taken sollux well in hand, and will ensure he is protected and kept on track. Their budding feelings will become a relationship, a thread as red as her blood. They will be beautiful, and he is no longer her problem. 

 

Somehow anyway, she knows she’s lost something precious. Something she will mourn. It would kill her a second time if she looked too long at it, when she’s able to feel again.

 

But right now she’s too busy to care, so she doesn't. The Game, and it's coder, are in good hands.


End file.
